


The Fuck You Lookin' At?!

by KirishimaAyato



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Ayaken, Ayaneki, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pottymouth Ayato, ayakane - Freeform, kaneki x ayato - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaAyato/pseuds/KirishimaAyato
Summary: Despite everything that’s happened these past weeks in and around the 20th Ward, you can bet Kaneki still has some odd traits. For example, not even attempting to sneak his gazes or pick his jaw off the cafe’s table as he oogles the beautiful dark-haired individual across from him.This takes place in an alternative to the main story after Kaneki’s torture but the fall of Anteiku does not occur and the battle is short-lived, thus everyday life resumes.  Pre-:RE/season 3





	The Fuck You Lookin' At?!

A normal day for not-so-normal people.

 

And a not-so-normal couple, really.

Slumped over the table was a young and troubled youth joined with a troubled young adult battered and bruised, yet somehow they managed to see through that in one another. They both had episodes of thrashing and lashing, words sliced through skin and emotions, but what always snapped them back into realization was their shy odd love.

Who would’ve thought the Ward’s reigning Black Rabbit and One-Eyed King made a beast with two backs. The brittle angst ball of fluff and the white-haired poker faced knight who clicked and cracked every now and then. No one complained or dared to question because they were either missing teeth or in a bag of acid being digested.

Yum.

Such was life for these two. Swirling a teaspoon bathed in a cup of relaxation. Gazing out a double-glazed window exposed to the world outside. Well- when Ayato didn’t demand they squashed into the seats at the very corner of the cafe. Of course Kaneki didn’t mind, he doesn’t need the outside view to satisfy his stay as he slurped coffee. As cheesy as it sounds Ayato was the best view there and he had the front row all to himself. I mean that’s what you get when you’re cooped up in the corner table with your back facing everyone else.

Ayato lifted his head to fix his hair and jacket collar as Kaneki slowly put down his cup and watched in silence. Ayato was too busy furrowing with his locks to notice, those dark silky strands just about brushed past his shoulders. Cursing under his breath as a strand of hair got caught in his piercing (which Kaneki never bothered to ask why it was a fucking safety pin of all things) he sat there awkwardly fighting with himself, much to Kaneki’s amusement.

Then it got bad.

Being focused for a period of time Ayato’s tongue slid out to the corner of his mouth as he snarled. This absolute mad man was about to fully rip an entire finger’s width of hair from his tiny angry head because it decided to play “ring around the stupid piercing” in such aggravation.

Now it’s even worse.

“Good job.” Kaneki snorted with a heart-warming tired smile.

“Fuck off you do it then. But poke me with a single boney-assed finger and I’ll burn you with that fuckin shit water.”

“No promises.”

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he drooped his hands so Kaneki could reach the mess of blue taped to the side of his head. As Kaneki got to work on solving the mystery, Ayato scavenged for something else to fixate his gaze upon- anything but Kaneki because y'know..his face was right there-In his. Feeling that warm breath sent neck hairs standing, but hey at least those won’t tangle!

Kaneki’s fingers gently weaved small strands in all directions to guide them away from the piercing. He was extra careful not to accidentally tug to hard, Ayato’s hair was a blessing to comb through with his fingers when allowed. 

It had only taken him 15 seconds to bring both hair and piercing back to justice as if nothing happened. From the corner of Ayato’s eye he could see that heart-wrenching smile. That is before placing his palm against his cheek and giving a small rub of reassurance. Ayato jolted instantly, his cheeks wasting no time to blotch a lovely crimson. His scent was almost motherly. That calming, warm and protective nature about it. Guess that’s what you get when you’ve literally got part of a female ghoul stuck in the side of you. Let’s not forget sitting in his lap for hours wrapped in a blanket and knocked the fuck out.

“All better?”

“…Yeah..Thanks.”

He chuckled with another smile, retracting his arms and resting on one hand with the other back to stirring coffee. His gaze never left. His smile never shrank. Fully committed to making that blush grow. Of course Ayato noticed so to break the awkwardness stared down at the table shuffling his sleeves before looking at the cup.

“I want some.”

“Thought you didn’t like coffee?”

“My throat is dry as fuck- gimme.”

“And how do you ask?”

“Roses are red, my hair is blue, gimme the fuckin drink or I’ll piss on you.”

Kaneki laughed aloud, causing a few heads to turn before Ayato smirked and dragged the cup away from him. Watching him slurp the coffee and placing the cup back down, he licked his glossed lips with an almost satisfactory “Hm..”. Kaneki couldn’t help but bite the corner of his bottom lip with a sharp blink.

Kaneki Ken you creepy yet poor tortured soul. Though this was his salvation. Being bonded to an amazing individual who did little to make him smile. Coming such a long way for the both of them Kaneki’s one goal to was help Ayato become more approachable, more mature, learn right from wrong. Although they weren’t there yet with many things it was the small steps that count the most.

In the middle of his thoughts he was jolted back to reality when the teaspoon hit the table.

“I won’t ever like this shit.”

“You drank it all though, so that’s a lie.”

“Like I said, I was thirsty.”

“…I could of gotten you something else to drink.”  
.  
.  
.

“Was that a nasty joke or what.”

“What I-. No. If you were thirsty I could of gotten you some wat-”

“Ya fuckin perv why you lyin’?”

“Ayato.”

“You know you meant somethin’ else.”

“Ayato.”

“Now look who’s the thirsty one hahahahha!”

“Ayato.”

Oh boy…

 

“Fuck. Man that was good. I caught you ya lyin’ pale ass bi-.”

“Ayato!”

Yet again more heads turned, this time with looks of concern.

And much to Ayato’s irritation (and ignoring Kaneki) Ayato rose from his chair.

“The fuck you lookin’ at?!”

Could Kaneki be angry at that? Of course not. Small things like these were moments to remember. As cheesy as that sounds.

They were a not-so-normal couple after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my Tumblr, I decided to post it here too. (It's quite old though)


End file.
